Sport tut kleinen Schuschu´s gut
by XKohakuX
Summary: Wie der Titel schon vermuten lässt, Schuldig macht so seine Erfahrungen mit dem Sport...


Hallo zusammen, hier ist mein neustes Werk. Auf die Idee bin ich gestern beim Work Out gekommen und glaubt mir, nur die schmutzigen Hentai-Gedanken haben mich die Po-Übungen durchstehen lassen...  
  
Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, ist meine erste Lemon-Szene und ich bin mir nicht sicher wie sie geworden ist... Würde mich sehr über Kommentare freuen!!  
  
Ach ja: Keiner der Charas gehört mir und ich mache hiermit auch kein Geld...  
  
Schuldigs POV  
  
Oh mein Gott ich muss sterben, ich bekomme keine Luft mehr. Panik befällt mich, ich bin ein Profikiller, so einen Tod möchte ich nicht sterben! Ich versuche zu schreien, doch mein Hals ist zu eingedrückt, kein Laut entkommt meinem Mund. Ich bin damit beschäftigt die Tränen zurück zu halten als sich auf ein mal die Stange von meinem Hals entfernt. Ganz automatisch sauge ich tief Luft ein und merke wie sich meine Lungen schmerzhaft füllen. So nah war ich dem Tod noch nie und dementsprechend brauche ich etwas um mich wieder zu fangen! Der erste Gedanke der mein Hirn erreicht ist der von Nagis Tod, oh ja ich werde ihn umbringen! Was sollte das, wo war er? Ein Blick aus dem Fenster verrät es mir, er flirtet mit irgendeiner Tussie, doch bevor ich aufspringen kann um meine Gedanken in die Tat umzusetzen, fasst mich eine große Hand auf die Schulter. Langsam drehe ich mich um und blicke direkt in das grinsende Gesicht meines Kumpels "Tja Schuldig, die Wette hast du wohl verloren und sei Dir sicher, unsere Rache für unser ganzes verlorenes Geld wird grausam sein!" Irgendwie glaube ich ihm das sofort...  
  
~Rückblick~  
  
"Das... das kann doch nicht sein, das ist unmöglich!!" Ich muss mir wirklich ein lautes Lachen verkneifen, wie dumm kann man eigentlich sein? Langsam lege ich die Hantelstange ab und spiele den ganz Erschöpften. "220 KG das ist einfach unmöglich, wie machst du das bloß??! Hier hast Du Dein Geld, die Wette hast Du gewonnen." Grinsend nehme ich das Geld, davon kann ich bestimmt vier Wochen kiffen, hach ist das Leben nicht schön? Überall tuscheln die ganzen möchte gern Bodybuilder darüber welches Anabolika ich wohl nehme und warum ich bei einem so schlanken Körper so unmenschliche Gewichte heben kann... Langsam gehe ich in Richtung Sauna, zwinkere Nagi zu der draußen vorm Fenster steht und winke kurz mit dem Geld. Es ist doch wirklich von Vorteil einen Freund mit telekinetischen Kräften zu haben. Alleine in der Sauna muss ich erst Mal laut lachen, wie viel Geld habe ich bei solchen Aktionen schon verdient? Keine Ahnung, aber mir kommt es auch eher auf den Spaß an, diese dummen Gesichter zu sehen, einfach köstlich!  
  
~Rückblick Ende~  
  
Nagi ist abgehauen noch bevor ich ihn zu fassen bekommen habe und meine Kopfschmerzwelle ist auch nicht zu ihm durchgedrungen. Nun sitze ich hier und warte das meine Kumpels mir sagen, was ich nun machen oder bzw. zahlen muss. Da ich durch das unschöne Erlebnis vorhin noch zu erschöpft und etwas durcheinander bin kann ich ihnen auch leider nicht "einflüstern" das ich ja doch gewonnen hab... Das steigert meine Laune auch nicht gerade. Als meine, ab heute wahrscheinlich Ex-Kumpel, mit einem überdimensionalen Grinsen sich vor mir aufbauen sinkt meine Laune auf dem Nullpunkt, das kann ja nichts werden. "So Schuldig, wir haben uns da mal was überlegt..." Warum müssen die Anderen sich denn ihr Lachen so verkneifen, das gefällt mir aber gar nicht "...Wir finden es wäre eine gerechte Strafe für die verlorene Wette, wenn Du gleich oben mit den Mädels den `Total Body Work Out` Kurs mitmachst!" Ok damit habe ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet, das können die doch nicht machen, mich so blamieren. Das packe ich nie, ich meine ich hab immer gelästert wenn die Girls mit hochrotem Kopf total verschwitzt runter kamen und fast die Treppe runtergefallen sind, weil die Beine so weh taten. Aber wenn ich nicht mitmache ist mein Ruf auch hin, also hab ich nicht unbedingt die Wahl... Oh man ich schwöre, dafür wird Nagi leiden!! "Wenn ihr nicht gleich aufhört zu lachen, dann passiert hier ein Unglück" Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, die laben sich auch noch an meiner bevorstehenden Qual. Heute ist ein scheiß Tag, so viel steht schon mal fest!! "Ach und Schuldig, glaub ja nicht Du kannst Dich irgendwie wegschleichen, wir behalten die Treppe im Auge." Resigniert nehme ich mir ein Handtuch und ein großes Glas zu trinken und begebe mich in die Höhle des Löwen. Schon auf der Treppe versuche ich das kichern der Mädchen zu ignorieren, na das fängt ja schon gut an. Oben angekommen überlege ich noch kurz, ob ich vielleicht einen Ausweg aus dieser Situation übersehen hab, doch bevor ich mich wirklich damit beschäftigen kann werde ich schon in den Raum geschubst und 14 Augenpaare starren mich an. Wie zu erwarten setzt auch fast augenblicklich das gekicher und getuschel an doch das bemerke ich gar nicht mehr. Meine volle Aufmerksamkeit wird von den wohl wunderschönsten Augen, die ich in meinem Leben gesehen hab, in Anspruch genommen. Ich hatte mit einer Powerfrau als Trainerin gerechnet, aber damit nicht. Dort vorn vorm Spiegel steht ein Kerl, der geradewegs aus meinen feuchten Träumen entsprungen zu sein scheint. Etwa so groß wie ich, blutrote Haare, helle fast weiße Haut, violette Augen die mich auffordernd anfunkeln und dieser Körper... Die Trainingshose die auf der Hüfte sitzt und das bauchfreie sehr enge Shirt verdecken gerade das nötigste. Ich kann den durchtrainierten, muskulösen und doch sehr schlanken Körper genau erkennen, die wichtigsten Zonen jedoch nur erahnen. Man genau in diesem Moment bin ich froh, heute meine etwas weitere Trainingshose anzuhaben, sonst hätte wohl jeder gesehen was ich gerade denke. "Ah ein neues Gesicht... Und Du bist sicher das Du Dich nicht verlaufen hast?" Ein freches Grinsen umspielt seine sinnlichen Lippen und der einzigste Gedanke den ich fassen kann ist, das ich irgendetwas tun muss bevor ich anfange zu sabbern. Ohne das ich groß darüber nachdenke und entgegen meines eigentlichen Plans mich hinten zu verstecken gehe ich mit einem eindeutigen Lächeln in die erste Reihe und zwinkere dem Süßen zu. "Ok dann wollen wir mal anfangen" Seine Stimme jagt mir Schauer über den Rücken, ich kann nur noch einen Gedanken fassen: Ich will diesen Mann! Da einsetzten der lauten Musik und ein Blick in die Runde macht mir jedoch schmerzlich klar, das ich erst mal diese Stunde überleben muss bevor ich mich mit ihm beschäftigen kann und dann geht es auch schon los. Gut das Aufwärmen bekomme ich ja auch noch ganz gut hin, aber dann geht's los: Step- Touch, Knee-Lift, hüpfen, springen, laufen... Ich bin am Ende und die Uhr sagt mir das ich noch 35 Minuten vor mir hab. Dich als ich dachte jetzt wäre das schlimmste überstanden lag ich wohl ziemlich daneben, denn jetzt geht's erst richtig los mit irgendwelchen Muskelübungen. Ich sage euch ich hab ja schon oft unten an den Geräten trainiert, aber noch nie haben meine Muskeln so gebrannt wie jetzt. Ich kann nicht mehr, wir sind jetzt bei einer Po-Übung bei der 32 Wiederholung angekommen und ich kann vor Schmerzen jeden einzelnen Muskelstrang spüren. Ich will gerade aufhören als der schnuckelige Typ sich neben mich kniet und mich einem Lächeln in den Raum schreit: "Los weiter Mädels, acht schafft ihr noch, ihr wollt doch einen knackigen Po haben!!" Dann beugt er sich zu mir runter und flüstert mir leise ins Ohr "Du hast den knackigen Po schon, aber mach trotzdem weiter. Vielleicht wirst Du ja dann belohnt." Ein Hentai-Grinsen breitet sich unweigerlich auf meinem Gesicht aus und ich habe alle Übungen durchgehalten, obwohl ich bei den Bauchübungen kurzfristig dachte ich werde ohnmächtig... Ein unheimlich erleichterndes Gefühl macht sich in meinem Bauch breit als ich höre wie er den Kurs beendet und die Mädchen anfangen zu schnattern und rausgehen. Ich bleibe einfach mit dem Rücken an den Spiegel gelehnt sitzen und versuche meinen schmerzenden Körper zu ignorieren. Manche böse Zunge würde jetzt behaupten, das ich mit schmutzigen Hintergedanken hier sitzen geblieben bin, aber Fakt ist, mir tut alles so weh das ich mich einfach nicht bewegen möchte. Ich kann ich hier im sitzen schlafen, Morgen ist dann bestimmt alles wieder gut... Seine leise etwas heisere Stimme weckt mich aus meinen Gedanken "Du hast wirklich gut durchgehalten, hätte ich nicht gedacht... Dann hast Du Dir wohl eine Belohnung verdient, wie versprochen!" Ich kann kaum glauben was ich da höre, könnte es sein, das dieser Traum von einem Mann genau das gleiche will wie ich auch? (Nein nicht hier angelehnt schlafen bis die Schmerzen aufhören, das Andere nicht jungendfreie meine ich) Vorsichtig streiche ich mit einer Hand seine Wange und ziehe ihr näher an mich heran "Ich wüsste da schon was..." flüstere ich bevor sich unsere Lippen berühren. Ein Kribbeln durchzieht meinen ganzen Körper und sammelt sich dann an einer Stelle. Oh man so intensiv hat es sich noch nie angefühlt wenn ich jemanden geküsst habe, dieser Schnuckel macht mich echt total an. Ich ziehe ihn noch näher an mich ran und bitte mit meiner Zunge um Einlass indem ich zärtlich über seine Lippen lecke. Als er mir den gewährt verfallen wir in einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss. Ich kann mich kaum noch zügeln, vergessen sind all die schmerzenden Muskeln, ich will nur noch eins: ihn! Wie von selbst finden meine Hände ihren Weg unter sein Shirt, schieben dieses hoch um Platz für meine Zunge zu schaffen. Langsam erobere ich jeden Millimeter seiner Haut, der süßlich leicht salzige Geschmack macht mich Wahnsinnig. Als ich seine Brustwarze erreiche und sie zärtlich necke entlocke ich ihm ein leises Stöhnen, welches mich nur noch geiler macht. Langsam küsse ich mich weiter nach unten zu seinem Bauchnabel, befreie ihn gleichzeitig von seinem Shirt. Neugierig muss ich kurz hochschauen, er ist einfach wunderschön, die Augen halb geschlossen, den Mund lustvoll geöffnet schaut er mich an. Ich halte kurz inne, will das dieser Anblick sich in mein Hirn brennt, doch er greift in meine Harre und zieht mich fordernt in einen wilden Kuss. Jetzt ist es um mich geschehen, ich kann nicht mehr denken, mir ist es egal ob uns jemand erwischt oder hört. Schnell ziehe ich auch mein Shirt aus und mache da weiter wo ich eben aufgehört habe. Federleicht tauche ich meine Zunge in seinen Bauchnabel, während meine Hand vorsichtig den Oberschenkel hoch fährt um dann leicht unter den Hosenbund zu streicheln. Ungeduldig presst er sein Becken gegen mich und ich kann seine Erregung spüren. Dadurch angefeuert ziehe ich ihm ganz langsam die Hose runter, ein stöhnen entweicht mir als ich ihn ganz nackt vor mir liegen sehe. Genüsslich küsse und lecke ich mich sein Bein hoch, will ihn eigentlich noch quälen und das selbe mit dem Anderen machen, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr beherrschen. Mit einem leichten Lächeln küsse ich ganz vorsichtig seine Erregung bevor ich sie ganz verwöhne, womit ich ihm unkontrolliertes Stöhnen entlocke. Ruckartig setzt er sich auf, drückt mich zu Boden und zieht mir meine Hose aus. Ich kann mir ein erleichtertes Seufzen nicht verkneifen, fühle mich als wenn ich innerlich verbrenne, ich will Erlösung... "Ich will Dich so sehr... bitte..." Mehr kann ich nicht sagen, meine Stimme versagt als mich eine Welle der Lust durchfährt. Das Gefühl als er sich langsam auf meinen Schoß setzt und ich in ihn gleite ist einfach unbeschreiblich, noch nie habe ich es so intensiv gespürt. Langsam fängt er an sich auf und ab zu bewegen, doch ich kann nicht mehr, will mehr. Schnell und hart stoße ich in ihn, verwöhne seine Erregung mit der Hand im Takt, schreie meine Lust hemmungslos raus. Immer näher und schneller treibe ich meiner Erlösung entgegen, ich öffne meine Augen, will sehen wie er kommt. Und dann ist es soweit, mit einem leisen Schrei bäumt er sich in absoluter Ekstase auf und zieht mich mit in einen Wirbel aus Gefühlen und Erlösung. Ich bekomme kaum Luft, trotzdem halte ich ihn ganz fest in den Armen, will nicht loslassen. Zu schön ist das Gefühl ihm so nah zu sein. Langsam löse ich mich etwas von ihm und schaue ihn an. Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen flüstert er: "Sehen wir uns Donnerstag zum Work Out?" Ich bin viel zu glücklich um zu antworten so verteile ich einfach lauter kleine Küsse in seinem Gesicht und halte ihn ganz fest.  
  
Nun ob man es glaubt oder nicht, seit dem bin ich regelmäßig zwei mal die Woche beim Work out... 


End file.
